


Boo Says the Ghost

by Creach



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DadSchlatt, DreamSMP Highschool, GhostBoo, Highschool AU, Phil is a father of 3 goblins, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo as a ghost, Ranboo but the 'boo' is real, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt is Tubbos dad, Tubbo is a family friend, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creach/pseuds/Creach
Summary: Ranboo had been alone for a few years, never leaving that rundown building. Until two teenagers wander in and Ranboo gets emotionally attached, and then they unknowingly bring him home.
Relationships: Again its all Platonic, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), etc. - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 655





	1. Haunted Bedrooms

Ranboo awoke groggily to the sun beating on his face, the rays seeming brighter than usual. Ranboo knew it was the beginning of spring and sprung out of bed to stare at the large amounts of growth around his house. The flowers would finally bloom and the house wouldn't look so deserted. Ranboo yawned before lightly scratching at his hair, the curls an unnatural white and black. He'd remember the shock of his parents faces' when he showed them black roots sprouting from his full head of white hair. Ranboo couldn't remember much, all he knew is that its' been a few years since he was alive. He'd died, he scolded himself. He died at the age of 16, home invasion turned violent. He remembered opening his eyes after being torn from his body, the weird feeling of watching his own body from the third person, watching people he couldn't stop rob his home, and then watching his own body get buried. It was so strange. People he couldn't remember wept, black clothes adorning their features, giving their goodbyes as he watched. He remembered his school, the teachers gasping in shock once they heard. Some kids, those who bullied him turned a blind eye. They were upset too Ranboo realized, and his friends... he couldn't remember seeing them afterwards. Most of them hid away, never showed to school again as they cursed whoever dared look at them. 

Ranboo felt.... he felt bad. He had left after telling everyone never to forget him. His eyes softened at the memory, he sighed before crumbling down the stairs, the boards creaking under him. Over the years he figured out many things. One, he could eat, he couldn't really feel it but it always warmed his heart. Two, he could now fully move things. He remembered how he grew upset last week and tossed a bookshelf down the stairs. Three, he doesn't age now. He's stuck in his lanky 6'6 body which just hovers or walks. He can't fly per say, he can float but not fly, he prefers to stay grounded anyway. He hummed a tune as he reorganized the kitchen counter, whatever cups left over clinking together gently. He always loved the gentle mornings. He glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall and sighed, it read 12 o'clock. Noon was never his favorite time, it reminded him that he was alone for some reason. 

Ranboo had heard a large creaking near his front door and whipped his head around. The floorboards really needed to be fixed he sighed. He watched suddenly as two heads poked their way into his home, a small tuff of brown hair and a bright blonde tuff of hair. They glanced around the house and Ranboo found their looks of determination intriguing. The brown haired one had began speaking in a whisper before the blonde one yelled? Spoke? Good lord he was loud. Ranboo cringed at the yelling.

" Hey dead bitches! It's me! " The blonde threw his hands up in a mock dance and Ranboo stared confused. This kid was nuts. Ranboo slipped past the kid up the stairs into his room, maybe they'd leave.

Ranboo really hoped they would leave. The blonde continuously yelled something about ' come and talk spirits! ' and Ranboo was having none of it. The other kid, from what Ranboo could tell was more collected yet had the same energy. After a bit, and Ranboos' digital clock read 2 PM, he figured he'd move them along. He'd gathered names, thanks to the blondes' screaming. Tubbo, the brown haired one had quickly became his favorite, opposed to Tommy. Ranboo grunted before heaving himself down the stairs, his eyes narrowed at the two who were now lying on his floor. Tubbo was trying to read something off his phone and Tommy laid laughing at him. 

" Tubbo, you can't read. " Tommy wheezed out and Ranboo watched Tubbo furrow his brows.

" Shut up Tommy, I can read ya dimwit. " Tubbo put the phone in his face and suddenly Tommy sat up and tackled the poor kid. Ranboo watched the phone get tossed and quickly ran to catch it. He dove and caught in time, the floor boards creaking loudly under him. He winced before taking the phone into his non-dominant hand.

" Did'ya hear that? " Tommy whipped his head towards Ranboo and for a moment he thought he'd been caught. Tommy narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see what the noise was but shook his head. " Probably a rat. " Tommy murmured. Ranboo hissed lightly, that was incredibly rude. No way he had rats in his home. 

" Well excuse you, I have no rats in my home. " Ranboo growled believing his words were silent. Well believed, Tommy screamed and Tubbo yelped. The two stared at where Ranboo stood and the two glanced at each other before whispering. 

" S-Sorry man. Your house is lovely. " Tommy locked eyes with Ranboo and Tubbos' body shook nervously. 

" Tommy is always very brash, were sorry. Please don't- "

" Shush. You're giving me a headache and I didn't even know a ghost could get one. " Ranboo rubs his temples and starts to walk, he notices their eyes watching his steps and realizes they can see him. His eyes widen. " Where are my manners! You can see me? Finally! " Ranboo had taken quick steps towards the two before offering a hand to them. His lanky arms pulled Tubbo and Tommy up.

" Holy shit you're actually dead. " Tommy gapes and Tubbo hits him in the stomach lightly.

" Yes? " Ranboo says amused. He supposed to be a ghost you must be dead. Tubbo had seen his phone in Ranboos' hand before asking for it, politely, Ranboo added. Tubbo grabs his phone and checks the time, his face shifting into a slightly worried face. 

" Crap Tommy, I told Dad I'd be home by 2 o'clock! He'll kill me. " Tubbo put his phone away before rubbing his neck. Tommy snorts suddenly.

" Then our ghost friend here would have more ghostly company. " Tommy nudges Ranboo with his elbow and Ranboo only grunts before quietly and sarcastically going 'yay'. " What's your name anyway ghost kid? "

" You know I can get attached like that right? " Ranboo quips and the two stare at each other before nodding.

" We want a ghost friend. Who are you? " Tommy gets close to Ranboo, which creeps Ranboo out because Tommy is shorter than him and still is approaching. Tommy has a feral grin and Tubbo is excitedly bouncing on his feet. Ranboo sighs.

" My name is Ranboo. " Ranboo felt the world start to turn again and knew this was his new start.


	2. Welcome to the House of Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo walks into the Minecraft House and watches as a dysfunctional family does dinner.
> 
> ( I disappeared for a while and I apologize, something personal came up and I was away for a while. I hope everyone is vibin' and having a good day. )

Ranboo was at a loss for words as he dragged himself out of his own house. Tommy and Tubbo were talking quickly, their paces quick and bobbing. They had many stories, most about the group of friends they held dear to them, and some about their home life. Ranboo's favorite was about a teacher, dubbed Mr. Quackity or as Tommy said ' Mr. Big Q '. The teacher in question apparently had a streak of fake flirting with another teacher, which was followed with a shirtless confession on the roof. Ranboo had laughed so hard he felt himself phasing out. 

The three chatted excitedly, to Ranboos' delight. The conversation kept Ranboos' head clear from how strangers stared confused. After a bit though, Tubbo had entered a house and waved them off, the conversation dying a bit. Well it had died, until Tommy decided to speak up about his family.

" Did'ya know I'm adopted? " Tommy spoke up and Ranboo hummed before the situation dawned on him.

" Sorry? " Ranboo whispered and Tommy snorted.

" No worries big man! I don't know what I'd do without my current family. As much as I hate them. " Tommy chuckled. His hands fit into his pockets as he spoke. The street was bouncing with activity and in the way Tommy spoke some children stared wide-eyed. " Lemme tell ya, do not touch Techno's library. He'll kill you I'm pretty sure. " Tommy threw his hands up and onlookers hid their eyes from him, Ranboo flashed a look of mild concern. " Wait... how would that work? You're dead already. " Tommy looked at the ground.

" Tommy shush a bit. People are staring. " Ranboo said clasping a cold hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy straightened and Ranboo became nervous before Tommy wheezed.

" No problems here big man! This city knows me. " Tommy winked at him and a group of girls winced, Ranboo snorts.

" Yeah. I can tell. " 

" You makin' fun of me big man? You're already dead ya prick. I will use a vacuum. " Tommy points an angry finger in his direction and Ranboo chuckles nervously. The two continue to walk until they reach a neighborhood in which Tommy claims as his own. Houses sat aligned and Tommy hurriedly pulls Ranboo into a house. The house in question is a lilac purple and on the walls of the first hallway are pictures of a family, many frame the gremlin child known as Tommy. The home reminded Ranboo oddly of his own and his spirit heart mourned a bit. If Tommy noticed Ranboo's sudden mood shift he didn't show it as he practically dragged Ranboo up the stairs. Ranboo was a bit nervous and he blanked out before Tommy excitedly spoke.

" Welcome to my room big man! As you can see it has much of my touch. Go on, take a look. " Tommy stretched his arm out like a car dealership and Ranboo laughed lightly.

" Alright alright. " Ranboo shook his head and looked around, the room was like the house decked in the lilac purple walls. Tommy had a desk that was stacked with what Ranboo assumed was schoolwork and clasping against the walls were music discs. Ranboo had felt the emotions from them and concluded that these were Tommy's' favorite items in the room. Tommy had made himself comfy as he flopped on his bed and laughed loudly.

" I can't believe there's a ghost in my room! I can't even- " Tommy wheezes out a breath before talking again. " I can't even believe I befriended a ghost! Like Casper yeah? " Tommy whipped his head up and stared at Ranboo for a second, his face covered with a large smile. Tommy sits up after before patting his bed. " Come sit, let me show you the others. Photo form of course because let's not freak em' out. " Ranboo ponders a moment before taking a seat next to Tommy, as he sits Tommy stands and walks to his desk and opens a drawer. Tommy snickers before grabbing a frame and turning back to Ranboo and plopping on the bed again.

" So Ranboo, allow me to introduce you to my totally not dysfunctional family. " Tommy smiles at the frame, the photo in it showing multiple people. 

" Right. Everything has to be normal. You have me convinced. " Ranboo chuckles and Tommy laughs. Tommy suddenly points at a shorter blonde haired man.

" That's our dad, Phil. If anyone in this family was to accept you as a ghost it'd be him. I don't know what'd I do without him. " Tommy grins lightly before pointing to someone with a beanie. " That's Wilbur, or Will, he's my brother. He plays guitar and acts like he knows everything but once you get to know him he's kinda... nice. Don't tell him I said that. " Tommy scowls and then points to man who has their hair clearly dyed pink. " And... that's Techno, my other brother. Don't ask why his name is that. He's a bulk man, yet a nerd. He's got a love for reading them long books. Something bout' mythology and some kinda art of war. He's such a nerd. " Tommy shakes his head and then stands.

" So don't show myself to anyone? I wasn't even sure I could do it to begin with. " Ranboo sighs and Tommy hums. 

" Yeah big man. I'd rather the school sees you before the family does. " Tommy puts the picture down and starts down the stairs. " I'm grabbing food. Everyone should be home soon so stay here alright? " Tommy descends the stairs and Ranboo sighs again. This was nice and all but some part of him pulled him down the stairs, must be Tommy he concluded. The room seemed to become suffocating and a memory began to hit him.

~

" Ranboo honey? What do you think? " A women's voice asks and Ranboo looks to her.

" It's perfect. The house really fits our family, our life. Imagine once I leave for college! " His own voice sounding from him. The women is probably smiling, he can't see her face, it's so blurry and suddenly things begin to shake. The women's voice starts again.

" Shall we have dinner? We should invite your friends! " The voice cuts out and the memory fades. 

~

" Ranboo? " Tommy waves his hand In front of Ranboo. Ranboo startles and yelps throwing his hands up in defense. Tommy's eyes widen. " Woah mate, calm down. I came to tell you the family is home but when I came back you were... I don't know. Phasing out? "

The words strike Ranboo coldly and he sighs. He smiles lightly and waves Tommy off, the younger hesitantly disappearing with a few words. 

" Alright well Ranboo, I'll be back for bed and then tomorrow we will go to school ok? See ya Ranboo. " Ranboo waves at him and continues to sit, deep in thought. He mutters lightly his thoughts enclosed and swirling.

What just happened?


End file.
